The present invention relates to an apparatus for changing the compression of a cylinder of a piston engine.
Ever since there have been reciprocating piston engines, the wish has been present to increase their compressionxe2x80x94that is, to change the relationship of the volume of the combustion chamber in the bottom dead point of the piston stroke with respect to the volume of the combustion chamber in the top dead point of the piston stroke. In Otto engines, the maximum compression is principally dictated, during full loading, by the onset of the tendency to knock, such that, during partial loading or charging, a less fuel consuming operation having a higher compression is possible. In diesel motors, a particularly high compression during start-up is required so that, in normal operation, less fuel consuming and noise producing operation with lower compression can be possible.
In the publication EP 0434 646 A1, an apparatus is described in accordance with the principal concept of the enclosed main claim, in which the position coupling, which is connected in a position coupling manner with the eccentric swing component, is connected to a gear, which itself is coupled to a butterfly valve and a gas pedal in such a manner that the compression of the cylinders decreases if the butterfly valve is opened.
The present invention offers a solution to the challenge of providing an apparatus, which further develops the conventional state of the art apparatus so that the apparatus can be installed in a simple manner to meet the everyday requirements of a piston engine used in a commercial vehicle.
In accordance with the guide assembly of the present invention, the operation of the adjustment mechanism is stabilized so that a fluttering or an instability in the movement of the engine components is also avoided during a high rate of rotation and an excellent functional reliability and long operational life is achieved.
The dependent claims reveal further advantageous details of the inventive guide assembly.
The claims characterize the configurations of the apparatus of the present invention whose kinematic movement is especially advantageous.
In accordance with one claim, the apparatus of the present invention can be configured in a simple manner such that the compression of a plurality of cylinders of a piston engine can be simultaneously changed.
The claims characterize eccentric arrangements which are particularly kinematically advantageous.
In accordance with the features recited in one claim, the operational security of the apparatus of the present invention is further improved.
Another claim characterizes a particularly advantageous embodiment of a piston rod.
The invention is described hereinafter in an exemplary manner in connection with schematic drawings and with further details thereof being provided.
The dependent claims are directed toward advantageous further embodiments and modifications of the inventive apparatus.